One piece:tale of the lyrialias
by Lunae Moon
Summary: a girl with no home in the dimension of earth with a boy whom she saved and adopted as company gets a new chance at life... ok i really suck at summaries...just try it out : will hopefully be romance later on...
1. Running

hello every one... im going to try my hand at this... if i get good reviews ill hopefully keep writing cant say for sure you know? i dont own one piece just the characters not related to one piece... constructive critisism is accepted... also...i'm not a writing major but a voice major... so keep that in mind as well i do this for fun 3

One piece

tale of the lyrialias

Chapter 1

Running was all she could do on this damn planet...running...of course living the way she did you would have to run after stealing what you needed to survive, cause on this stupid planet, earth money made the world go round you know?

Well , money and drugs... she knew she didn't fit in this place. Ever since she could remember shes always been fighting. Lyria hated the way people could be happy... to her they all lived in a box,all of the people here were blind...why? No idea wasn't her problem.

She rounded a corner hearing her pursuers rush past. ' I have to get back to Cole...' Cole was a boy she adopted and saved from his cruel uncle she couldn't stand men like that. Who could hurt a wonderful 6 year old like him? It blew her mind how cruel people could be.

Lyria let out a sigh in relief and blew the wavy blonde although slightly dirty hair out of her face and started walking to their home which was an old broken down theater.

She looked left and right assuring that no one had followed her and moved the old wooden board in front of her to the left walking in. she could see her breath with how cold it was. Her green grey eyes scanned the area looking for a black head of hair seeing he was huddling by some newspapers and a box she walked over and sat next to him. his blue eyes looked up at her.

"i'm cold mommy"

Lyria looked down sadly

"i know love, but we wont be like this forever..."

he looked up at her and smiled

"really!!"

she nodded ' I hope so... if there is a god then he will definitely take pity on us...on second thought prolly not...' she looked down at him a smiled as he snuggled into her shoulder. Sighing she laid her head on his and pulled the dirty blanket up around his shoulders and fell asleep.

' _she was running again always running... a man with a uniform cchasing after her... how she hated the color blue... 'hes catching up!' hes almost got her... all of a sudden a boy with a straw hat comes and punches the scary man in the face_

_'dont even think about touching my nakama!'_

_she looks at him in surprise and sees 7 other people with him a black haired lady holding cole 'who are they?' something catches her from behind'_

Gasping awake lyria looked around feeling somethings off and notices cole is gone

"cole?!"

she yelled, looking around for the crop of black hair she got up and ran to his hiding spot round the trash bin and sighed with relief seeing him hunched over a book hearing her he turned around.

"mommy can you read this to me? I just found it!"

she kneeled to the ground and peered over his shoulder Seeing the words One piece. sighing she took the book and sat against the wall with cole coming beside her and sitting next to her getting into a comfy position. So she read the tale of the pirate boy and his adventures with his nakama cole smiling the whole while at the end of the first few chapters she closed the book.

"and thats enough for tonight love."

cole pouted and looked up at her with cute puppy eyes. Lyria rolled hers and shook her head. Sighing in defeat he laid his head on her lap letting lyria run her fingers through it.

"mommy? I wish we could go on adventures with them and have friends like that. It would be really nice huh?"

lyria thought about it and nodded

"yup it would be but we have to have a dream first right?"

cole nodded

"yup! I think my dream would be to see the whole universe"

she giggled

"i'm glad you have one"

cole sat up and looked at her his face full of surprise

"you don't have a dream!"

she shook her head and patted his thinking about the man who ruined dreams for her, she shivered

"i don't have time to dream love I have to find a way for us to keep living...if I had a dream I think it would be for you to be happy"

he made a grossed out face

"that's mushy stuff ma i'm a guy I gotta be tough!"

she laughed and gave him a noogy.

"alright you sleep time"

he sighed and laid his head down. she took the blanket he had brought over with him to the trash bins and covered him up. Coughing she played with his hair 'damn I think i'm getting sick...' wiggling,trying to get comfortable cole sighed in defeat.

"ma? Can you sing me a lullaby?"

she laughed looking at his defeated face

"i guess but you better go to sleep mister"

he nodded. She took a breath and sang the first song to mind.

Panis angelicus  
Fit panis hominum  
Dat panis coelicus  
Figuris terminum

Coles eyes slid shut as he heard her clear voice reach his ears. Her tone like clear water lulling him to sleep.

O res mirabilis  
Manducat Dominum  
Pauper, pauper  
Servus et humilis

Hearing his even breathing she smiled quietly to herself thanking whatever gods their were that they gave her a semi decent voice, it seemed to help Cole forget all his troubles. For some reason every song she sang came from absolutely no where at all, she just automatically knew what to sing. Falling into slumber next to Cole she fell asleep not knowing what awaited them when they next awoke.


	2. Black holes & meet the strawhats?

Here's chapter two its a bit longer than the last enjoy :) I don't own one piece just my own characters

One Piece

Tale of the Lyrialias

Chapter 2

Lyria woke up to a loud rumbling sound and to the feel of everything shaking. Startled she shook Cole.

"Cole you need to get up somethings happening."

the little boy stirred but didn't wake up. She shook him a little harder not wanting to hurt him. The earth seemed to shake even more as she stood picking him up, her slender body barely holding his skinny frame. Holding her balance she looked around knowing in this tattered old building there would be no safe place inside she hurried as quickly as she could to the entrance that she made to the theater.

'how in the hell could he sleep through this?' suddenly the wind picked up howling in her ears she stumbled and quickly turned so her back fell to the ground and Cole would be un-harmed the wind seemed to pull at them harder.

Cole opened his eye and looked to the chaos around him it looked as if there was a tornado encompassing the whole area! He quickly closed his eyes too frightened to keep them open any longer and clung to Lyria even tighter. she turned so she could shield his body with her own as a large beam from the ceiling fell.

Grunting in pain she checked to see if he was ok knowing he was eased her fears for a moment before going to the chaos around her 'what do I do how can I even protect him ?'

suddenly as if appearing out of thin air (which it was) a portal opened showing a black hole appeared.

"alright, Cole you trust me right!?"

she screamed to him over the howling wind. Feeling him cling tighter she knew the answer

' things like black holes just don't friggen happen, and I'm thinking right now I would rather take my chances in there and hope for the best … we will die if we stay here anyways'

so making her decision she wrapped her right arm tighter around him and moved over to the portal standing up as best she could she threw them into it. The first thing noticed was warmth and then the next was a falling sensation. 'ok...not good' She held back a scream so as to reassure and not make cole scared, although that didn't help because he was screaming.

She put both of her arms around him and rubbed circles on his back. They fell for what felt like forever until suddenly they saw blue...lots of blue...turning so she was falling with her back toward whatever may come she notice they were getting closer to a brown dot. Still getting closer she looked behind and noticed it was a ship she closed her eyes waiting for the impact when she felt herself bounce. An instinct told her to role because she would land on Cole if she didn't.

She rolled and felt her back hit something hard she sat up albeit painfully and laid Cole down (who had now not surprisingly fainted from shock ) and checked him over. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding

"thank god"

she looked around at what she thought were people and not knowing what kind they were crawled in front of Cole. She remembered being in this position... at the mercy of others...how they hit her and beat her...

"p-p-please don't hurt him...if you have to take it out on me..."

she whispered the last part. promptly fainting...

**STRAW HATS**

It was a bright day for the straw hats they woke to the scream of …

"MEEEAAAAATTT!!!! SANNNJJIII!!!!!!"

groaning in anger the blonde man named Sanji rolled out of bed and gave a kick to the head to the huge nuisance running around. Everyone else stumbled out of bed and went about to their daily activities. Sanji headed to the kitchen and started making breakfast trying to keep Luffy out of the fridge.

Nami strolled on deck.

"Ussop!! we should be nearing an island soon!! get your butt up to the look out!"

Ussop was already climbing the thousand Sunny's look out post knowing not to tick off the navigator and have a debt of 5 billion beri. One of the doors slammed open.

"SUPER!!!"

Franky looked around and smirked walking to the door to his shop as he was the ships carpenter you know! Nami looked to her right seeing the ships archeologist reading as usual. Hearing a noise coming from the girls cabin she asked

"Robin? Can you check to make sure brook that pervert isn't going through our underwear drawer please."

brook, having heard them let out a eek type sound

"yohohohoho"

namis eye twitched opening the girls cabin door and yanked the pervert out and threw him.

"yohohoho! That gave me a scrape!! it would have hurt! If I wasn't just bones!!! SKULL JOKE!"

Ussop looked at the sky and saw a dot that seemed to be falling strait toward them.

"OOOOIIIIII, LUFFY !!!"

hearing his name he looked up towards the crows nest then towards the sky.

"Nani!!!??? FOOOODDDD"

Nami who had heard the rukus bopped him on the head

"BAKA! Obviously something is falling at an amazing speed toward the deck!"

Zoro, now out of his nap looked up and got his katana out.

"i'll get rid off it"

she punched him too

"it looks like people! You cant just cut down people!!"

zoro gave her a look that looked something like ' I can't?' nami growled

"LUFFY! Turn into a balloon and break their fall it will damage the ship!"

nodding strait away thankfully understanding the situation did just that.

"GOMU GOMU NO!!!FUUSEN!!!"

luffy became a giant balloon and felt the thing fall to his belly and land with a thud against the decks edge. Deflating Luffy looked to where ….'wow it was people!' the crew looked on to see one of the figures crawl over to what looked to be a smaller a figure and hear a mumble. The crew, kind of on edge,except for Luffy of course moved back as the figure looked up. And spoke with a type of voice no one ever thought to have existed it sounded pure and indescribable.

"p-p-please don't hurt him...if you have to take it out on me..."

then did what the crew thought inevitable and passed out. Luffy walked up to the figure which they now new was a girl and tucked the strands of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. 'pretty' luffy thought to himself and sighed. Luffy snapped out of his little trance to a screaming sound.

"AAAHHH someone Call the doctor!!! we need a doctor!!!"

The crew looked over to the tiny deer and sighed in frustration although luffy just laughed

"CHOPPER! YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!"

chopper turned wide eyes and gave a sheepish smile

"oh..."

then hurriedly walked over to the fallen two. He checked their pulse and sighed with relief.

"they are fine although the girl is more beat up than the boy."

to the crews surprised a serious Luffy started to walk away with his hat over his eyes.

"it's cause she protected him. Tell me when they wake up"

then looking up he smiled a huge smile

"they are going to be our new nakama!"

Nami twitched

"don't go deciding that stuff on your own!!"

everyone nodded in agreement.

"shi-shi-shi-shi-shi"

with that he walked into the kitchen where sanji heard the yell of MEAT!!! and promptly ran to protect the fridge. Zoro sighed and yawned. Nami looked to him.

"talk some sense into him!"

the green haired man who was already sitting in a good napping spot with his eyes closed opened one eye.

"sorry captains orders"

he gave a little smirk and went to sleep. Chopper looked to Ussop

"I need your help moving them to the med room!"

Ussop nodded

"I the great captain ussop will use his strength for the purpose of helping his new crew mates to the sick bay!!"

Choppers eyes lit up.

'NORMAL POV'

The ships new inhabitants had slept for two days till the little boy woke to the smell of something he wasn't used to smelling...food and it smelt like good food, not old soggy bread and old soup...Cole sat up and saw no one, looking at Lyria on the bed across from him he knew she would want something to eat too with that he tip toed to the door and opened it...

peeking out and not seeing anyone, he stealthily followed the smell. Cole was far from stupid and knew what could happen if someone saw him out and about and he knew how cruel people were and he didn't know these people. Hearing laughter coming his way he hid in the shadow of the wall and waited for a man wearing a bandana walk by with a long ...

'is that his nose?' Cole held in a giggle and made his way to the smell of the food.

Cracking the door and not seeing any one he saw a bowl on the table that seemed like someone forgot to put in the sink. He made his way toward the bowl easily keeping away from squeaky floor boards as Lyria had taught him and took a spoon full of the soup and put it in the bowl.

Eating it quickly noting how delicious it was but also knowing he should get more and hide it so his ma could have some too he put some more in it and made his way to the door however, luck was not on his side ... Sanji opened the door to the kitchen and noticed the boy who had a scared look in his eyes, he knew that look... the look of a starving boy he'd seen it many times looking at his reflection in that damn puddle on that shitty island.

"you don't have to be scared kid"

Cole's eyes narrowed when Sanji took a step toward him. Cole gracefully and agilely took a step to the side knowing ,when he had walked in moments before, that there had been a wall there.

"like i'd believe you!"

carefully he made sure not to move his left hand as to not spill the food, he ran toward sanji who tried to stop him but was dodged with amazing speed that was surprising for the boy to have. Cole ran out the door toward where his mom was and made it there with no more incidents ' that man didn't seem so bad...but then again..neither did uncle...' Cole shuddered. And set the bowl next to the desk where his mom lay and sat at the foot of her bed staring

"mommy? Ma? Wake up i'm scared"

Cole sniffled holding back tears when Lyria didn't move.

Sanji left the kitchen bewildered, 'how could a kid move so fast?' He went on the deck to find everyone doing the usual. They all stopped to look at him.

"The boy is up."

Luffy laughed with excitement and ran toward the door leading to the sick bay but was stopped by a kick to the head

"and hes scared out of his wits so take it easy!"

Chopper ran ahead of all of them and entered the room first. Cole seeing the group scrambled away and hopped to the corner farthest from them... one thing he had noticed was that his reflexes seemed faster he didn't dwell on it cause the guy with the straw hat came closer...Cole growled making the man stop in surprise and walk backward. Nami sighed in annoyance.

"alright you! You need a bath we aren't going to hurt you but you are stinking up this room, hows your sister going to heal if you stink up the place and make it dirty?"

Cole knowing that this seemed partway true un-tensed a little still not fully trusting her but women never seemed to hurt him.

"ok... I will, but only for mommy's sake"

he said hesitantly. The crew looked taken aback. Robin being the first to speak the disbelief.

"mother?"

Cole nodded

"yeah gots a problem with it lady!"

she smiled slightly and shook her head.

"good! Now I never took a bath before how does it work?and im not leaving mom in hear with men!"

nami sighed in frustration

"alright ill show you how to use it and robin will watch your ...mom alright?"

she turned and left. he glared at her back a moment then nodded following her. She led him to the bathroom and showed him what to do with soap and how to turn the water hot to cold and what to do with shampoo. Back at the room robin sat next to the bed, faceing the woman in it and took in her appearance. The other crew getting curious walked a little toward the bed. Chopper squeezed through them all and walked toward the patient checking her pulse.

"she seems ok. i'll know more when she wakes up!"

robin looked at chopper.

"doctor-san how old do you think her and the boy are? She couldn't possibly be his mother"

chopper shrugged

"she looks to be 19 or 20 and the boy looks to be 5 or 6 although he acts older. As to her being his mom? She would have had to be...13 to have him we wont know anything till she wakes up I guess"

they all nodded in agreement. sitting on the bench that lined the wall to the left they waited to see how the boy would look under all the dirt. hearing footsteps coming closer the door opened revealing a very clean boy with dark black hair a tan face and a button nose wearing one of Zoro's white shirts that went to his knees almost. Seeing his ma he took off to the bed and sat near her eyeballing them suspiciously. Nami entered behind him surprised to see him already on the bed.

"nothing would fit him he's too under weight so I jus bored a shirt Zoro dont give me that look or you'll owe 20 thousand beri!"

being the ships cook Sanji looked at the boy in concern

"alright kid whens the last time you've eaten?"

the boy looked at him and was about to open his mouth but was cut off

"and I don't mean when you stole the soup"

the boy showing his age pouted.

"three days ago a loaf of bread"

Sanji shook his head and walked out of the room. Cole huffed 'what did he care anyway? That man didn't know him what did it matter?' he looked to straw hat guy 'he looks really familiar... on second thought all these people look familiar... I don't know, mom wake up i'm so confused..." Cole sniffled Ussop, not liking to see crying kids, spoke up.

"Hey kid! Wanna hear the story about how I the great captain Ussop defeated a giant man eating fish!!"

Cole's eyes lit up surprising everyone in the room

"really!! were there pirates! And kings and navy men!"

Ussop too was surprised too but quickly recovered.

"yup! I captain Ussop captain of the Ussop pirate crew!"

Cole untensed because he loved stories they were his favorite things in the world it took him away from all his problems and was only second to cheering him up his moms voice being the first. Jumping to the floor and sitting in front of the long nosed man twitched in anticipation.

"WOW! You were a pirate captain!! did you sail all over the world and have adventures! Did you see all the different kinds of plants and animals?!"

Ussop got up not noticing Cole flinch but the rest of the crew did and filed it away.

"i sure did...., uh... I don't know your name..."

Cole smiled brightly

"My names Cole!"

Cole realizing he just told his name to a stranger sighed because he knew he was going to get scolded later...Ussop nodded

"I'm ussop as you already know! And that there is Luffy is the guy with the straw hat!, Zoro thats the guy with the green hair!, F ranky is the bulky guy with blue hair, Robin is the one with the book!, Chopper healed you hes the reindeer, Brook well...hes the scariest one,That blonde man was Sanji he prolly went to cook something up for you, And Nami is the one who showed you the bath!"

Cole looked at the crew who waved and at the straw hat guy who looked ready to bounce out of his seat but was being held back by the guy named zoro.

"whats your moms name Cole?"

Ussop asked with a smile and cole turned back to him

"Lyria isnt it a pretty name!?"

Ussop nodded

"yup!"

Ussop proceeded to tell cole made up stories of him and his Pirate crew. Cole slowly drifting off to sleep.

well thats chapter two...how was it?? don't leave me hanging guys!!


	3. Lyrialias

Hey everyone again i don't own one piece... this chapters a little shorter cause i'm so tried...well i know its really cheesy and blah but i like cheesy :/ i'm also for the "Luffy is serious when needs be and is really childishany other time" thing so don't hate me :)

One Piece

tale of the lyrialias

Chapter 3

The Straw hat crew sat a watched Ussop Tell story after story till Cole fell asleep. Luffy barely containing his excitement about a new crew member who seemed to love pirates and adventure just as much as he. Nami twitched getting tired of Luffy's antics and punched him in the head.

"Your going to wake him up!"

She whispered threateningly.

"so either shut-up and calm down or get out! He will be ready to play when he's ready he flinched at every movement we made do you think he could really handle hyperactive Luffy right now!"

Luffy pouted and slouched in defeat. But stayed quiet to let his crew talk among them selves. Robin bent down and picked the boy up surprised at his weight.

"he can't be more than fifty pounds"

Sanji who took that moment to walk in as Robin settled Cole on the bed nodded in agreement.

"yeah i'd say bout 60... I have food in small quantities ready for when he wakes...Chopper hows the beautiful sleeping princess?"

He asked doing a quiet noodle dance. Zoro snorted.

"shitty love cook"

Sanji glared

"what did you say marimo?"

Zoro smirked

"want me too repeat it curly brow?'

The blonde man growled. But stopped when he heard movement from Lyria. Nami glared

"shut it you two they need rest!!"

Zoro rolled his eyes while Sanji noodled

"Yes Nami-sssswwwaaaannn!!!"

He whispered. Chopper, relieved that the patient hadn't woken stated bluntly

"we should all get some sleep... it's not healthy to stay up late then wake early in the morning its already midnight!"

Luffy wined in his throat but one look from Nami shut him up with that they all left to their quarters Except Nami and chopper to watch over the patients and rest in his comfy seat.

"chopper help me get her into a bath she needs to be clean so her wounds dont get infected I just need help carrying her there and back it will take 10 minutes. Promise."

chopper nodded his agreement then proceeded to help. 10 minutes later left Nami looking at what could have been the prettiest girl in the world. She couldn't believe there was golden spiral blonde hair and milky white skin under all that dirt... it didn't seem possible...shaking the shock out of her system she dressed Lyria in a bra sand underwear with a white night gown and told chopper it was ok to enter. Chopper entered and froze just as shocked.

"I know crazy huh! Now help me get her too bed"

they carried her to her bed and laid her down. Nami walked to her room 'things are going to get interesting' Chopper looked to the bed making sure she was still asleep and ok, then sat on his chair and went to sleep

Lyria awoke to a smothering sensation...she needed air fresh air...Not used to being in a bed or in a room she sat up quick and rushed quietly to the door without disturbing her caretaker (how she did it when she recalled?? she had no idea...) she walked up on the deck and saw the most beautiful night sky in the world...she looked up spinning slowly to take it all in. It felt as though her hair and skin were taking in the moonlight. looking up and letting her hair flow down her back she smiled, a true smile, for the first time in years.

It was Luffy's turn on watch when he heard the running. Looking down he saw a girl but that wasn't possible no girls that looked like that were on his ship were there? The crew below deck were woken by chopper frantically looking for his patient. Lyria ran to the other side of the ship never noticing Luffy who scratched his head and giggled at this strange lady...

seriously what was so interesting about the sea and the sky yeah it was pretty but to be that amazed?

She laughed in happiness and practically ecstasy. The air was clean and the ship rocked like a cradle and she felt as if she was just getting stronger in the moonlight.

Something told her to sing. 'thats way too lame what if some one heard me?' But the instinct was too strong to resist 'fine only this once...' looking around to make sure noone was watching she took a deep breath of sea air and sang.

_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_

The crew stopped in their tracks when they reached the deck and heard the pure note ringing through the air...Brook being most amazed because of his musicians ears being trained to their fullest. they were all staring in awe. They were pushed aside by Cole who had also woken.' mommy your ok!' he thought as he ran toward received the hug greatfully still singing to him with her eyes still pointed out to the sea.

_"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain_

She sat down as too make Cole more comfortable and played with his hair making him fall asleep with a smile on his face. She smiled warmly still singing. catching movement upwards she spotted a guy with a straw hat it seemed watching. she locked eyes with him. a tingle ran down her spine when she couldn't look away. she was glad to notice he didn't show any sign of making fun of her but seemed just as shocked as she was...but she couldnt't stop singing...

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow_

For once she felt safe...although she felt incredibly lame at the same time...of course she didn't see her other audience watching then she would have been highly humiliated...but this mans eyes seemed to say 'it's ok to be you, your safe to be you' she had never felt that feeling before...what with all the fighting and scavenging for food and protecting Cole...she depended on herself...

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

suddenly it started to feel as if the ship was taking energy from her 'thats rediculous ships don't take energy from people...of course...black voids don't randomly appear either...'

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice_

The last first ended with her tiredly falling against the rail of the ship.

" yohohoho ! I never thought i'd see one although I have no eyes to see because i'm just bones yohohoho! SKULL JOKE!!"

They all look at brook with confused looks. Robins eyes light up in recognition. Luffy took this time to jump from the crows nest trying to act as if what had happened hadnt affected him. his stomache was acting weird 'maybe i'm hungry' he had as an after thought...

"see one what ?"

Luffy said childishly as he stuck his pinky in his ear eyes full of curiosity. The crew looked at brook expectantly then as an after thought looked to Robin. Who nodded.

"A Lyrialias...Protectors of the land and sea of ships and piece...yes I mean piece spelled p-i-e-c-e... they have prophetic dreams, or so it's rumored, of the mystical legendary one piece...they are said to be magic almost like the devil fruits...it's told that Gold D. Roger only got to one piece because of These beings..."

Zoro snorts

"what a load or crap shes just a girl with a devil fruit power and she prolly wont want us thinking that way either"

most everyone nodded in agreement

"hey Luffy you ok?"

chopper asked walking over to him. Where he sat looking at the newest member having not heard the explanation at all.

"This is...Lyria?"

Chopper nodded smiling. Because the other crew members just adjusted their eyes a little better and noticed the girl was clean.

"Yup! Nami cleaned her up!"

Nami growled in frustration

"Yes I did and if we leave her and the boy out here any longer it might have been for nothing! Hop to it guys get them to bed!"

they scrambled to do as told Luffy still deep in thought...Zoro was now concerned Luffy?? deep in thought? It just didn't happen...

"Luffy...You ok?"

He nodded.

"Whats on your mind captain?"

he looked at zoro with innocent child like eyes

"Zoro...did you know girls could look so pretty?"

the marimos eyes widened in surprise

"Luffy...um...you should ask...Nami about this stuff she would kno-"

Luffy giggled

"not about the birds and the bees!!"

luffy slapped his knee laughing hysterically at Zoro's already red face.

"Well! Then what do you mean!"

the straw hat captain looked thoughtful. And noticing his hat fell put it back on his head.

"AW …. never mind! I'M HUNGRY!!!! SANJI!!!!!"

Getting him a kick on the head from the angry cook as luffy ran to try and get in the kitchin.

"NO! It's too late at night! Go to sleep we got work to do in the morning!"

and thus a pouting luffy went to bed hungry.

The song is called "the Voice" sung by celtic women and the song in the first chapter was panis angelicus by cesar franck I do believe...

so how was it?


	4. Of drunkards,Islands and Pack rules

One piece

tale of the Lyrialias

Chapter 4

The next morning the crew awoke to the sound of Luffy's loud voice on the deck of the thousand sunny. Well except Sanji, who was already cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"LAND!!!!!"

Nami ran out of her room robin walking silently behind her. The orange haired woman squinted then nodded agreeing with the thoughts in her head.

"alright, Ussop!! We need supplies for the New crew mates! I will go with them so you two go and get supplies take Luffy but keep him out of trouble!"

They nodded their agreement and excitedly walked to get the money and to get Luffy,who, (not needing to be told twice) excitedly jumped off the ship when it docked with Ussop and Chopper running to keep up. Nami sighed in defeat 'Luffy not in trouble? That will be the day' she shook her head and walked to the medical quarters, Upon entering she saw both Lyria and Cole up both wearing the clothes set out for them. Lyria not liking the arrangement one bit. Having been introduced to the crew the night...well she didn't want to think about the hour after she had passed out up on the deck. 'how embarrassing' she still didn't trust them though although Cole seemed to have warmed up to them.

"Auntie Nami!"

he exclaimed seeing her. Lyria rolled her eyes

"Cole...never mind...miss. Nami...these shorts are a little...how should I put it...very showy?"

Lyria didn't like the short blue jean short shorts and small tank top showing her stomach that Nami gave her not one bit. It made her uncomfortable for some reason. Lyria was one for Capri and regular shirts.

"if you don't wear it you will owe me 500 beri"

Lyria looked confused

"beri?"

to say Nami was shocked could be an understatement. Who didn't know what a beri was?

"It's money... how do you not know that?"

Lyria just shrugged and thought quietly to her self as Nami led her and Cole out of the room and off the ship toward the town. 'Beri sounds so familiar...how can I not place it?' she looked to see Cole looking at all the shops they passed and just realized they were not on the ship anymore.

"Where are we going?"

Nami looked back at her

"to get this boy and you some clothes I can't have you wearing my stuff all the time can I?"

The blonde looked suspicious. She knew people in any land or world always wanted something in return and sometimes it wasn't always nice...and she definitely didn't know this woman and put more trust in her than she should.

"we don't have any money how are we getting clothes?"

Nami winked at her

"don't worry about it captain said he would give some of his share and so did Zoro and Sanji everyone pitched in you are part of the crew now!"

taken aback by the part of the crew statement she stopped walking

"What?"

The money lover shrugged

"yup! Captains orders"

Lyria was about to dissagree but Coles face lit up in excitement and he could help but bounce a little.

"What kind of ship is it Auntie!!"

Nami looked at Cole with an amused expression

"You didn't hear from Ussop? It's a pirate crew of course we all are following our dreams on the grand line everyone has theirs. So whats your dream?"

Cole bounced in excitement and looked at Lyria

"Ma did you hear that!? They are pirates! We are part of a pirate crew!"

Lyria smiled a small smile 'well i'e never seen him this happy so I guess it's ok...' Cole looked back to Nami

" my dream is to see the whole universe and world and go on awesome adventures!"

The orange haired women smiled

"that is one amazing dream! How bout you Lyrie"

Lyria's eyes turned dark she stopped. Nami look taken aback.

"I don't have a dream..."

Lyria said walking ahead of them 'I didn't mean to snap it just hurts...thinking about...ugh the dreams I had were beat out of me long ago whats the point?' Nami looked at Coles now sad face

"Whats up Cole?"

shaking his head as if clearing his thoughts he smiled

"Mommy said if she had a dream it would prolly be for me to be happy..."

he sighed

"but I think something bad happened before we met"

Nami let the conversation die and realized they had just passed a clothing store.

"hey guy's heres one!"

they stopped and follwed her in. 20minutes later and they both had enough clothes. Lyria finally glad she had clothes changed into her new brown horse riding breeches and a white shirt tucked in with a belt around her waist and her hair in a french braid to keep out of the way 'now I have more protection and its easy to run...' she looked at Cole who now sported blue jeans and a white shirt with a jolly roger on the front. Lyria rolled her eyes 'how cliché' but he seemed happy so it was ok. Nami sighed in satisfaction

"well lets get back to the ship"

they both nodded in agreement. Passing by a tavern Lyria bumped into a stumbling drunk automatically she flinched and pushed Cole away 'what am I doing this isn't my world not everyone is hurtful...hes just a drunk' The drunk staggered and fell to the ground. After taking in his appearance a little more she started to shake

"mommy whats wrong?"

he was wearing the same uniform in her dream...'no...not possible' the drunk looked up.

"helllo purtty lady waant too giiive me sommthing fur knockin me down?"

the drunk slurred getting up off the ground and moving closer to her moving back wards she took coles arm and shoved him to Nami who still was recovering from the shock of seeing a marine. Still moving backwards she collided with something hard looking behind her grean grey eyes met the dark they saw yesterday in the crows nest but they weren't happy. Those eyes turned to the drunk marine. Who had a look of recognition

"Your tha stra hat"

he slurred pointing his finger

"juss han me thhe giir s'all I wan"

Nami taking in the situation watched Luffy's hand clench and unclench. He put Lyria behind him and stood up strait.

"no"

He said in a quiet yet threatening voice. Nami knew when he spoke like that he meant buisness.

"Luffy lets get back to the ship...we don't want to cause trouble"

the worried orange head said. Luffy didn't budge. Nami Looked to Lyria for help who was shocked that a man she barely knew was sticking up for her...Making a decision she put a hand on his arm making him turn to look at her, remembering as him being the captain and after her heart could beat again

"It's alright captain"

she smiled slightly. Shocked, she heard a small giggle from Luffy and saw a huge happy smile

"ok!"

Then forgetting there even was a drunk man picked her up bridal style

"YOSH! Lets go Nami!!"

Luffy then started walking to the say the navigator was surprised would be an understatement...she would have thought the blonde to be fighting him but instead saw the girl role her eyes and blush. Cole smiled

"It's ok , Auntie mom knows pack rules!"

She looked at him confused

"huh?"

Cole giggled and started pulling her along

"Well mommy calls them pack rules! I was a little surprised she wasn't beating him up but she must trust him to be the leader and trust him enough not to hurt her and takes him to be pack leader!'

Satisfied she turned back to look at the two in front of her. Luffy had taken to blowing in Lyria's face Who giggled and blew back in his. Luffy was so child like … and for the first time since seeing Lyria she noticed she too seemed carefree. Looking down at Cole she smiled

"your mom ever like this?"

The dark haired boy shook his head

"Nope never it's nice to see though she is always so serious"

Back at the ship was met with blank faces at the sight of Luffy Carrying Lyria. Then both their stomachs growled at the same time. Sanji sighed and let it go for once. 'just this once though' Cole ran to Lyria

"ma i'm hungry!"

She nodded and looked to the cook

"is it ok?"

Sanji noodled

"is it ok!!??? of course it is Lyrie-san!!!"

then he was off to the kitchen. She giggled a little then covered it up by coughing. Chopper took this time to speak up

"Well Lyrie and Cole have a clean bill of health! But I have to clean up my infirmary..."

He looked to Lyria apologetically. Who not liking to see anyone she thought of as childlike to feel down gave a slight smile and patted his head.

"it's alright i'm sure we will figure something out"

Luffy looked thoughtful then started hopping up and down clapping his hands. Although knowing he wouldnt hurt her she couldnt help but flinch at the sudden movement then looked up at him

"what are you so excited about?"

Luffy giggled

"You and Cole could stay in the mens quarters!!! with me!"

Nami's eye twitched. But was beat to the obvious beating of Luffy up side the head when Sanji hurried out of the kitchen and quickly silenced the idea.

"IT'S OBVIOUS THAT LYRIE WILL STAY IN THE WOMEN'S WUARTERS WITH ME AND ROBIN! AND COLE WITH YOU GUYS!"

Cole shrunk back from Nami's screaming. Noticing this Nami quickly calmed down and patted his head.

"I'm not mad at you some times the captain can be really dumb"

Luffy pouted at the and whined. When his stomach grumbled

"SANJI!!! MEAAATT!!"

sanji sighed and went back to the kitchen Luffy following along. Getting hit all along the way. Nami sighed.

"alright, Brook, Ussop, Zoro and chopper show him to the men quarters and have man to man bonding time till dinner is ready and grab the knuckle head torturing sanji, Come on Lyrie we will show you the women's quarters."

Lyria felt uncomfortable with leaving cole with the men but a second glance told her he would be fine. Following Nami and Robin they made it to the quarters. Upon walking in she couldnt help but smile there were book shelves and beds and two comfy looking sofas and next to the entrance was a sink and a china cabnet it seemed, that held a tea set and what looked to be wine. Lyrias mouth dropped open

"WOW!"

Robin smiled

"Yes its surprising for a pirate ship right singer-san?"

Lyria blushed at the name making Nami giggle and begin the tour

"this is the womens quarters on the first floor under us is the mens quarters, and The kitchen, dining room and sick bay are located on the second floor of the aft of the ship, there is also an aquarium bar around the mast of the ship."

Lyria tilted her head which reminded the two kind of of Luffy.

"wheres the bathroom? And i'm guessing theres a shower?"

Robin nodded

"The large hut like structure at the end of the ship contains the bath and library."

It sounded so extreme for a pirate ship... but nice it was warm here and nice she felt at home for once... then she remembered...'the book! Thats where I remember these people! They are the main group of pirates from that book Cole had me read..' she walked in turned in a circle with her hands behind her back and cocked her head looking at the confused expressions on their faces

"Thanks you guys I think I trust you enough to say that much, if it wasnt for you me and Cole would still be in hell...and yeah... so thank you."

with that they smiled at eachother and sat in the comfy chairs and chatted comfortably.

Meanwhile in the mens quarters there was a very excited Cole dancing around in circles with Luffy singing

"this is amazing this is amazing.!!"

Luffy through the giggling boy in the air and caught him

"Luffy! You guys! These bunk beds are the coolest! And the lockers are even cooler! And look there are sofas!"

The boy exclaimed with glee as he ran around hyper actively trying to touch everything but he began to feel dizzy from lake of food so sat down not wanting to worry the rest of the other guy's. Frankys eyes shone with pride

"isn't it super!!"

Cole nodded

"this is the best ship ever! It has everything!"

hearing that Franky leaned on brook and started to cry tears of joy

"shi-shi-shi"

Luffy laughed while looking at brook. Ussop was smiling too

"I the great captain Ussop will be glad to share a bunk with you!! I have the top bunk on the very far left you can have the bottom!"

Cole smiled

"WOW! Really?? my very own bed!"

That silenced the men who gave each other looks of understanding that they shouldn't say anything. Zoro knowing what it was like before as a child and growing up with nothing went a patted the boy on the back who flinched on instinct then nervously laughed Zoro sighed

"yup kid it's all yours and you even get your own locker."

Coles eyes lit up and he smiled even more than thought possible while looking around seeing wanted posters

"This is awesome!"

he said point at the bounties

"you think I will get a bounty too?!"

Luffy stretched an arm to get over to the other side of the room. Shocking Cole.

"ah! You stretched!"

"shi-shi-shi ! Yup! I ate the gomu gomu fruit and can stretch but the fruits make it so we can't swin no more! Some of us ate other fruits too!"

The boy nodded thinking it over then there was a yell of

"DINNER!!"

Luffy leapt up dragging the poor boy behind him

"MMMEEEAATTT"

Cole finding it funny yelled meat with him.

"not another Luffy..."

Zoro said and shook his head smiling. Upon entering the dining area Cole ran to his mother with the happiest look she'd ever seen.

"mom! Luffy can stretch! And I got my own bed and a locker and there are these things called devil fruits that sound wicked cool but they make it so you can't ever swim again!"

The flabbergasted blonde looked up at Nami who nodded

"yup Robin can sprout up body parts any where and chopper ate a fruit and now he can shape shift and talk brook also ate one that's why he's a skeleton."

Lyria laughed which surprised everyone

"I shouldn't be surprised and I have no intention of being so..."

with that they all sat down and enjoyed the meal Sanji made. Not knowing that the hardships of the two's new adventure were about to spring up....

well thats chapter four yay nay?


	5. First battle of the Lyrialias

One piece

Tale of the Lyrialias

Chapter 5

Things on The Thousand Sunny started coming together as the new crew members started to fit in. It seemed to the rest of the crew as if The two had always been there. Cole was being chased by Luffy and Lyria stood staring out at the sea. For some reason unknown to her the sea made her feel safe. Of course being around Luffy and the others helped too. She turned to watch Luffy chase cole and stumble over Ussop and his new...creation Giggling as Cole looked back smiling because he had "planned" this to begin with. All of a sudden a lound bang like a gun shot was heard startling the strawhats who jumped into action. Ussop scrambled up and headed to the crows nest and looked out around the Thousand sunny.

"TWO MARINE BATTLESHIPS!!"

Luffy jumped excitedly while Lyria looked at him in amazement

"Luffy! If anything happens to Cole i'll make sure you never eat meat again you know!"

To put it simply a terrified Luffy nodded and gulped Staring at Cole as if to tell the boy to help him. Too bad however for Cole just shrugged sympathetically

"Theres nothing I can do...moms very protective..."

Another canon ball made the ship sway dangerously causing Cole to stumble all the way into the railing of the ship.

"Hold on Cole!"

Luffy cried worried about his safety and the never eating meat comment lodged in the back of his mind. The straw hat captain stretched an arm and pulled the boy to him holding him tightly.

"Thanks Luffy"

Luffy smiled

"YOSH! Time to get you down below you know?!"

He didn't have time to think about how Luffy had just rhymed as he was put below deck. Lyria saw that Cole was safe so assessed the situation. The two marine ships were getting closer and the rest of the crew were standing watching thinking a bout what to do. Nami spoke first

"Alright there could be treasure on those ships!"

Lyria looked at her in bewilderment... was money really all that important at this point? A canon ball flew in their direction. It was coming right for them! Luffy swung but missed for a second canon ball had come out of nowhere and swayed the boat. Then the wierdest thing happened The canon ball hit a sheild like barrier shocking the crew even more.

"YOHOHOHO!! I told you!"

They all look at him

"Told us what?!"

Lyria said furiously, I mean it wasn't everyday that canon balls stopped in mid air and didn't kill you even when you were expecting death right?

"We have a Lyrialias on bored!"

Robin nodded in agreement as Lyria shook her head

"A what now?"

They all looked at her

"What are you looking at me for?"

The same thought was in all their heads 'how does she not know?' Robin sighed

"You are a legendary Lyrialias"

Confused she shook her head

"I'm not even going to say how lame that sounded... tell me later we need to get out of..."

Thats when she noticed the ship was too close to evade and was stopped next to them

"Why aren't they boarding?"

as if answering Franky's question a familiar voice sounded

"because those with bad intent can't enter the ship...i see now, that girl is a Lyrialias huh? No wonder shes so pretty"

Luffy's eyes darkened remembering the drunks face.  
"It would be for your...crews best interests to hand that girl over to me if you do...we will stop pursuit right away."

Luffy's hands clenched into fists when he took in Lyrias scared face and how she was backing up.

"aaww The poor little Lyrial is scared of me...theres no need to be afraid you know...just release the mate you've taken and take me instead so you can protect this ship"

Robins eyes widened and looked to Lyria who shook her head not knowing anything.

"so you don't know anything about Lyrialias do you? Your just going off basic instinct huh? The one you've chosen as a mate doesn't even know does he?"

The whole crew looked confused. Luffy hated this man...so much...he was trying to take his new nakama. Lyria was scared of this man...this man who reminded her of her ex- boyfriend and father mixed into one...she shook more her mind receding further back into herself.

"Do I remind you of someone dear? Someone frightening is that why your shaking?"

She fell to the deck and curled into a ball

"Lyrie!"

Luffy said running toward her. He knelt down next to her shaking form completely clueless as to what he should do. The man put his hand where the barrier should be.

"There we go it's weakening very nicely."

Luffy glared at the man

"what did you do to my nakama!?"

Laughing the mans eyes glinted

"Me? I did nothing...shes just weak"

Lyria flinched hard 'weak' echoed in her mind

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOMMY!!"

That brought her back seeing Cole run at the marine angrily. The marine smirked and grabbed at the boy but the barrier had already gone up and the man turned to face a very angry woman. The crew stepped back except for Luffy who seemed just as pissed and didn't seem to be affected by the now angry winds that had picked up making Lyria's curly blonde hair come out of her braid.

"you dare to try and touch him with your filth?!"

Her eyes glowed an un-earthly green. The marine backed up seeing the two angry people but gained his composure

"So he's the mate huh?"

Her eyes glinted

"I know nothing about that what I do know is your going to disappear reincarnation...and quickly"

Then instruments playing a menacing ghostly tune sounded from seemingly nowhere.

_Vergin tutto amor_

the enemy ship started rocking back and forth on the dangerous waves that were made from the wind.

'hang on to Cole, Luffy' Lyria mentally said to him. Nodding he stretched an arm and grabbed the scared boy and held him listening to the scary sounding song .

_O madre di bontade _

_Omadre pia madre pia _

_Ascolta, dolce Maria,_

Lyria put her hands in prayer position. And glared at the scared marine who was shouting orders to his men who weren't listening to him but to the chilling voice. They were trapped in it and their ship was moving away from it. 'we dont want to go we want to hear the rest' the marine crew took on zombie like expressions walking toward the edge of their ship trying to get to the horrifying yet beautiful sound.

_La voce del peccator._

_Il pianto suo ti muova, _

_Giungano a te I suoi lamenti, Suo duol, _

Luffy and the rest of the crew looked at her unforgiving face but knew this was wrong...of course Zoro didn't but... he was zoro

_suoi tristi accenti, Sent pietoso quel tuo cor _

_O madre di bontad, Vergin, tutto amor._

The song had ended but she didn't leave her angry position. Luffy had had enough. This woman wasn't gave Cole to robin and walked up to his New crew member and slapped her. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement but they calmed down when Lyrias confused tearful eyes looked disbelieving at the carnage. She ran into Luffys arms and let out a heart wrenching sob

"What happened i'm so confused Luffy!"

He rubbed circles on her back trying to soothe her. Picking her up bridal style he walked her towards the womens quarters. Giving the crew a look that said to wait out here. With that he took her up and sat on her bed with her trying to soothe her was like he could kind of feel her emotions'wierd...maybe its about what the marine guy said' She couldn't stop crying she never cried and to break down like this made her just want to cry more! How could she have done that? How could she have let Cole see that...

"Luffy...whats happening to me..."

The straw hat boys hat covered his eyes hiding his expression

"I'm not sure but robin will help and so will brook...you did what you need to do if I had your power I would have done the same..."

She sobbed harder

"I'm so pathetic and useless I should have just gone and died just like johnathan said too just like my father told me too... i'm evil, a waste of space how could anyone want me?!"

Luffy growled startling her. He put his hands on her shoulders and forced her too look at him

"shut up saying things like that doesn't solve anything it just makes you look like you gave in and are feeling sorry for youself"

Lyria looked at him and knew he spoke the truth wiping her tears she stared at him as he smiled that trade mark smile of his

"Now! Lets get Sanji to cook us something to eat!"

She don't know what possesed her to do what she did next but, she couldn't stop herself from moving in closer to smile faltered into a small frown as he moved to meet her. They studied eachothers faces. Shocking her even more luffy moved in and placed a light kiss on her lips and pulled back smiling child like making her do the same

"YOSH!"

He leapt out of bed dragging Lyria behind him

"SAAANNJJIII!!! MEEEAAATT!!!!!"

Vergin Tutto amor by Francesco Durante btw :)

well thats that! Cute kiss?? sorry it's so short :/ I have things to study for blah blah blah !!!


	6. Unexpected Hate?

One piece

Tale of the Lyrialias

Chapter 6

Dinner was spent eating all of the great food Sanji made. Lyria couldn't help but watch Luffy. He was so carefree it was like that kiss never even happened. Cole Looked at the singer who was in deep thought.

"Mom, can you play the piano for me!"

Although she knew the piano a little it wasn't enough to play a whole piece. She shrugged 'singing comes naturally maybe music just comes naturally…' Lyria stood everyone watching her with wary expressions making her rethink her descision.

"maybe its not a good idea love"

Cole sighed dejectedly But jumped when the captain jumped up

"I want to hear a song Lyrie! Captains orders!"

She sighed and walked over to the piano but got rid of the hesitation when she saw how happy her captain looked and the kind of excited expression on everyone's faces.

It seemed if the captain was ok with it everyone else was too. For the first time she felt content. She smiled and sat down concentrating on her feelings of Luffy and the crew and Cole…forgetting the battle that happened earlier ,something clicked, she began to play (Yurima-river flows in you)

The sounds of the piano filled the air first softly and slow she closed her eyes and smiled to herself and began to play a little faster humming she looked toward Cole who was now laying on Luffy's lap then locked eyes with Luffy who actually for once looked thoughtful and happy at the same time, Her stomach flip flopped and blushing she turned back to the piano not wanting to see if anyone had noticed the exchange.

Nami had though. She glared at the blonde not liking the exchange at all she could handle when they were at the island cause Luffy was kinda like that with everyone.

Robin looked toward Nami knowing the red haired navigator had feelings for their captain but knew they didn't fit. She always yelled at him and they didn't click she nudged name as if to tell her to stop because the others would start to notice. The piece came to a slow and finished. She stood and curtsied.

While the others clapped. She looked at the only one not clapping…Nami. 'she looks angry at me what did I do?' she looked to Luffy and then everything fell into place…She sighed and put a fake smile on. 'Nami was here first she has first calls on him…what right do I have to mess things up for them…?'

"thank you everyone"

Lyria said and walked toward luffy seeing nami flinch 'I knew it…' she reached down and picked up cole and nodded at luffy who frowned.

"I guess I'm off to bed then he needs to go to"

Lyria said laughing and walked away.

"yohohoho! Shes good! Without a piece in front of her! I have never heard that type of music before! Although I don't have any ears! SKULL JOKE!"

The others laughed cept nami who sighed dejectedly noticing this franky spoke up

"Nami? Whats wrong?"

She rolled her eyes

"we barely know them how can we trust them?i was fine cause Luffy said they are crew mates and I had fun at the island...but the destructive power she has...is everyone blind!"

She stood and slammed her hand on the table. The hat hid Luffy's face. They all looked to Nami all feeling indecision.

"They haven't hurt us have they?"

Zoro said quietly

"We all do what we have to do to survive...even if it means destroying the marines...if you haven't forgotten we are at war with them...she was protecting Cole."

everyone nodded at Zoro's assessment. Nami looked to Luffy

"Luffy? Your going to put the safety of this ship in jeopardy for her?"

The black haired captain stood and walked toward the door but was stopped by Nami pulling him back

"Well!? Are you?"

He looked up at her and smiled

"I did for everyone else why would it be any different for our new nakama?"

She pushed luffy angrily toward the table and stomped off heading toward the room. Crying in frustration she opened the door to the room and stomped angrily toward her bed. 'why doesn't he make a move?! Why doesn't he look at me like that!? This is ridiculous!' she noticed movement 'great she's here' Lyria pasted her self to the wall and inched away from Nami toward the door.

'_a large burly man slammed the door and went over to the young Lyria pulling her arm nearly out of socket_

_ "What the hell are you doing at the table! Eat on the floor!" her mom watched not saying anything but just looking on in disdain. _

_Lyria didn't budge. The man pulled her arm harder making her cringe "Fine! Your not eating at all then!"_

_ he practically threw her into the basement and slammed the door'_

Nami was looking at her disdainfully just like her mom had. Lyrias breathing grew heavier. Nami made a frustrated noise walking over to her making the hyperventilating girl flinch even harder.

"Stop being dramatic! You just want him to feel sorry for you!"

She moved closer to lyria

"No thats not it at all please stay away..."

That made nami look even more angry

"Stop pretending get out until you stop!"

Ther orange haired girl shoved her out the door of their room making her slam hard into the hallway wall. Nami slammed the door and felt a little bad but then shrugged it off 'she is just trying to make Luffy feel bad for her, I don't want her in here with me if I can help it'

Lyria calmed her breathing and wiped her tears debating who to tell...'No i'm not telling if thats what she thinks im doing, trying to make him feel bad then I wont tell. Ill find a different place to sleep' noticing a blanket that she hadn't even noticed nami throw out to her she grabbed it and went on the deck noticing all was silent. 'they must have went to sleep...' Sighing she leaned against and sat down against the mast. A hand tapped her on the shoulder. Startled she turned to see robin

"Oh, hey robin whats wrong?"

Robin smiled sadly down at her

"Isn't it me who should be asking that singer-san?"

Lyria gave a watery smile but held back the tears threatening to over flow. 'I have to be strong this ship has changed me too much! I need to go back to the strong me' she looked out at the sea then back too robin

"No nothings wrong it just gets stuffy in that room...i'm so used to sleeping outside, i'm surprised cole isn't out here... it's so beautiful out..."

Robin nodded knowing it was probably Nami trouble. Then smiled

"I'm sure Cole will be out here soon..."

Sure enough a scared head poked out the door of the men cabins and ran out onto the deck and cuddled into Lyria under the blanket.

"Ma I had a nightmare of mean man...can you sing me lullaby..."

Cole said looked to apologize to robin but she was gone.

"Sure Love"

_Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away  
Goodnight, my angel_

She put her arm around him and played with his hair feeling him un-tense she smiled_  
_

_Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean_

She heard him sigh. Laying his head on her lap she looked down at him thanking whatever god was out there that she had found him. Even though Nami hated her and even if she could never be with Luffy whom she had only just met,she still had Cole. That gave her more comfort than anything else in the world.

_  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry_

Unbeknownst to her Luffy had heard and came out on deck quietly walking and hiding behind the other side of the mast. Sitting against it he laid the back of his head against it, smiling he closed his eyes. Not understanding why hearing her voice brought him comfort. He had never really thought about girls a lot before...why was he thinking about her when they had just met?_  
_

_And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me..._

she finished the song feeling better and tired closing her eyes she laid her head against the mass and fell asleep. Luffy opened his eyes and crawled quietly over to look at her. She seemed calmer now than she had been at dinner why was she out on the deck anyway? Noticing a strand of hair in her face he pushed it back behind her ear. He don't know how long he sat there...but noticing the sun come up snapped him right out of it and had him running down to the mens quarters. Zoro noticed him come in and smirked. Robin had saw him from her position in the library and smiled holding up the book on Lyrialias and turned to the page on mates. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I see now...each captain of the ship has to have a lyrialias choose them as a mate in order to get one piece..."

She said alloud to her self .

_ "_which means that other ships are protected by these beings as well...but the catch is the captain has to accept the Lyrialias fully in order for the ship to be protected the way it has to be...thats why the canon ball didn't destroy the ship and that man couldn't get on..."

Smiling in satisfaction but feeling a little bad for their navigator she shut the book and went down to the kitchen where sanji waited with a cup of coffee.

_So? how was it? Good? I want a little drama and I don't like nami very much so.....lol r/r!  
_


	7. Purely Instinct

One piece

Tale of the lyrialias

Chapter 7

To say the last few days had been a strain on Luffy, would be an understatement. For one Lyria wouldn't play or have fun with him anymore...Nami was smiling oddly as if she had won a huge victory. Pouting Luffy walked into the kitchen noticing Lyria avoid his eyes then looked to Nami who smiled brightly at him. he smiled back and sat down next to Cole ,who was taking a leaf from his book by trying to steal food off of the other crewmates plates, making said crew mates sigh exasperatedly.

Lyria felt down right awful her whole body was heavy and she hadn't been able to sleep in days. Eating was out of the question...sighing she gave Cole her food which caught Sanji's eye because no food wasted went past him. His eyes narrowed noticing Robin who was Also watching the singer cautiously.

"Singer-san...you should eat something"

Said person looked at robin and smiled weakly

"I'm fine, I'm not too hungry"

Robin looked unconvinced. She and the Lyrialias had gotten closer and acted like they had known eachother forever. Robin knew about Lyrias past and Lyria knew about hers. Robin also could Tell when the younger girl was lieing. She watched the singer stand and saw her waver. Frowning in concern she got up and steadied the girl

"Docter-san? I think Lyrie is i'll"

The rambunctious crew quieted. Nami rolled her eyes

"Robin she will be fine."

Annoyed with The navigator she glared making the other woman back up slightly. Luffy walked over and reached out to feel the spaced out Lyries forehead who flinched. The captain hesitated but promptly put a hand to her forehead,cringing at the heat it gave off. He looked at Robin

"She has been sleeping on the deck lately..."

Cole chose this moment to but in

"so have I but i'm fine"

Robin nodded

"No this is something else I have an idea, doctor-san if you will please get her to the sick bay I believe the crew should all meet down there and I will explain."

Chopper nodded and transformed carrying the spaced out girl who flinched at even that movement. They all made their way down to the sickbay and found a place to sit. Cole frowned

"Ma?"

Chopper frowned looking her over a little.

"I don't think she can hear anything Cole"

Nami huffed

"I'm sure she's just messing with us"

Robin stood angrily and started to walk angrily over to nami but was stopped by Luffy. She sat back down.

"Robin what is it you have to tell us?"

Luffy asked. The archaeologist nodded.

"I read up on her kind again. Not being close to their mates cause them to delve back into their deepest memories."

Zoro Frowned

"She doesn't have a mate on this ship though"

The swords man looked around and noticed their expressions were the same as his.

"Yohohoho! I see"

Sanji Glared at him

"See what you have no eyes!"

Brooke laughed then Sanji noticed he had made a Skull joke and got a sick look on his face. Robin rolled her eyes.

"A Lyrialis' Mate is almost always the captain of the ship."

Everyone turned to Luffy. Nami stood up angrily

"No WAY! You said almost always so it may not necessarily be Luffy!"

Robin smirked

"How bout a test navigator-san and a bet."

Nami looked warily at Robin

"Fine!"

Robin looked to Luffy for an ok he shrugged and smiled

"Sounds fun!"

He said giggling. Robin nodded

"If she wakes up from this horrible state by luffy's touch they get their own room...together and if she Doesn't then I will give you 500 beri for the rest of my life. I will also have everyone try to wake her so as to be fair."

Nami smiled thinking of the money she would get from this bet and nodded her consent.

"Sanji first, all it should take is holding her hand"

he took her hand but nothing happened it went on like that until it was down to Luffy.

"YOSH! MY TURN!"

He skipped over next to the bed. He reached out for her hand but he was stopped

"Luffy come on don't do this!"

Luffys hat covered his face from Nami's view.

"She will get better on her own"

Cole Glared at her!

"auntie Nami your a liar! I saw everything! You kicked her out of the room! It's all your fault!"

Nami strutted forward and slapped him across the face. Making everyone gasp out loud surprised she would do something like that. Cole didn't cry

"Your nothing compared to the mean man or ma's pa! Your just pathetic!"

Cole looked up glaring at her she moved to hit him again but was caught by an angry Luffy.

"Nami...get out"

Nami looked baffled

"But-"

He looked up at her, and for the first time since meeting Luffy she felt fear and walked away. Looking to Sanji for help he just took out a cigarrette and looked at the ground

"Maybe you need to go cool your head Nami"

crying she left the room.

"I never thought i'd see her do something like that whats wrong with her? That was definitely not SUPER!"

Luffy knelt next to cole and smiled taking his straw hat he placed it on the boys head

"You can let it out now"

A stream of tears burst forth as the small boy latched onto a baffled Luffy who just shrugged and held him after a couple minutes he looked at the tired boy and patted him on the head

"You were very brave and I know your worried about Lyrie lets see if we can get her better ok?then we can get sanji to make us all a lot of meat! Right Sanji!?"

Luffy Said smiling wide looking over to Sanji who nodded in agreement.

"Captain-san, all you have to do is hold her hand"

Luffy stood up and kneeled next to the bed taking her hand in his he felt her twitch at a bad memory.

"It's ok Lyrie i'm here I wont let anyone hurt you so come back to us where its safe neh?"

not knowing what possessed him as he leaned and put a small kiss to her lips and put his forehead against else was even more shocked when they heard him start singing...

_I like you_ _Girl you don't got nothing to prove to me_ _I know that times have_

_ been rough for the both of us_ _But i'll pray_ _for a change_

The first thoughts on everyones mind were 'Luffy can sing?!' Ussop did a comedic fall to the ground While robin smiled knowingly. Luffy Smoothed the damp hair out of her face without caring how dumb he looked this was instinct and instincts is what he followed most of the time and if it could help Lyria then so be it.

_You see this world has lots to offer,_ _but in time it will go _

_dark_ _and if this love is what we say _

_it is_ _I'm sure we will go far_ _and with a girl as sweet as you_ _there's_

_ not much else I can do_ _but fall for you_

he saw a little recognition in her eyes thinking it a good sign he kept the song going. Seing a light going from his hand to hers his eyes widened when he noticed it didn't hurt he settled down. 

_You know that I'm a wreck_ _And You know I cant breathe_ _At the edge of my seat with each word_

_As the months turn into years_ _just know that I will wait... _

_here_ _For you_ _Cause I pray for a change  
_

She came back to the real world and locked eyes with up she leaned her forehead against his lovingthis voice knowing she could get used to it and wouldn't mind it being there forever.

_You see this world has lots to offer,_

_but in time it will go dark_ _and if this love is what we say it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_ _And with a girl as sweet as you_

_There's not much else I can do_ _but fall for you_

_(for you)_

_(for you)_

_(for you)_

Luffy smiled tenderly and wiped a stray leftover tear from the night mare and put a hand to her cheek.

_You see this world has lots to offer,_

_but in time it will go dark_ _and if this love is what we say it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_ _And with a girl as sweet as you_

_There's not much else I can do_ _but fall for you..._

The last note died down causing her to frown a little going on pure instinct he pulled her face to his and kissed her. To say the crew standing behind them were shocked would be an understatement. Robin smiled

"I win Captain-san"

Luffy chuckled

"YOSH! Looks like you did shishishi!"

The bedridden girl looked dumbfounded at them both

"Win what?"

Robin smiled kindly

"Singer-san you have to stay with Luffy at night so you don't get ill again ill give you the book and you'll know why"

Still not understanding. She looked to Cole who was jumping up and down excitedly

"Does this mean I can Call Luffy pa now!?"

Luffy smiled and started jumping around with him. Causing Lyria to groan for one she had no idea what was going on...She looked at the book robin just gave her. And read the title turnig pale Robin laughed at the poor girls expressions

"MATES?!"

Everyone burst out laughing deciding not to tell her what nami had done to cole as not to ruin the moment.

"I've always wanted to be called daddy!"

Lyria groaned as Cole laughed on punching luffy in the arm

"Thats wuss like you have to be called pa duh!"

Seeing his smiling face...how the hell could she say no? She watched luffy ruffle Coles hair 'guess I'll give this a go...'

"I have to go make a room! This is super! I had an idea i've always wanted to try for a master bedroom!"

Franky bounded out of the room and went to work dding a new bedroom. Ussop frowned

"Luffy! I the great captain ussop-sama will take over protecting the mens quarters!"

Sanji kicked him in the head

"Don't decide these things on your own!"

Zoro smirked

"Leave him alone shitty cook!"

Thus a battle broke out. Not liking the mayhem Cole hid behind Luffy. Lyria gave an exasperated sigh

"Alright enoughs enough! Where the hell is franky going to put a whole bedroom?!"

she couldn't think of anywhere but franky walked back in with a confident smile.

"Inside the aquarium! It looks like a submarine on the outside but is spacious on the inside and is leak proof! Follow me i'll show you!"

Lyria looked wary but Luffy dragged her along behind them. Chooper made a move to protest but was stopped by Robin who just shook her head. Franky led them to a door that was somehow atteached to the aquarium opening it he led them through the small tunnel (like seaworld) and into the submarine room.

"SUGEI!!!"

Luffy said eyes widening. Taking in the big bed a dragged lyria over to it picking her up he jumped like a little kid

"Luffy!"

Lyria giggled trying to get him to stop.

"How did you do this franky!?"

Franky smirked

"cause i'm super!!"

Luffy set her down and walked to another door

"Whats that door lead to?"

Lyria asked walking over to where luffy was

"Thats the bathroom"

He said smiling proudly. Opening it she stood amazed by a huge tub/shower and a sink.

"Franky! Your a magician!"

The man in question blushed. Robin smiled and looked out the window noticing the water out side of it had gone dark signaling night time. A loud crash was heard above. Startled the looked up

"Cole you and your ma stay k?!" luffy said smiling signaling to the rest of the crew to head up on deck to see what was going on. They shot nami dark looks for not telling them.A pirate ship was shooting canons at them and was only ten feet away.

"HELLO STRAWHAT PIRATES! LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE A BIT OF A NAKAMA CRISIS! YOU ALL NOT GETTING ALONG?!"

A woman with dark hair smirked knowingly. Robin put two and two together

"Your a lyrialias! Your songs do different things and depending how your brought up..."

The woman smiled evily

"We have a smart one on board."

A man came up behind her

"This is the next ship with a Lyrialias on it my love"

he pulled her too him and kissed her disgustingly. Ussop made a gagging noise making luffy laugh and point

"Robin why is he eating her face off!"

Robin covered her mouth knowing this wasn't the time for games she got serious again

"What did you do to Nami!?"

Luffy got serious at that as he saw the womans slightly pretty face smile wickedly.

"Just sang a little dity if you had a knowing Lyrialias then you could take the spell offat any time"

The captain tried to get on the ship. But met the barrier he winced in pain causing the women to fall to the ground and curl into a ball. Panting she looked up at the barrier and snarled. The man they guessed was the captain lifted her up gently

"Sorry victoria..."

The man hummed a couple notes and she stood up fully. Robins eyes narrowed

"What was that!?"

Chopper voiced her thoughts. The man smirked which turned into a full blown laugh.

"Your Lyrialias must be really dumb not to know anything about herself and you all too for that matter. Victoria we don't need the orange hair girl take the spell of."

She hummed a few harsh notes making nami fall to the ground. Sanji raced to her side and held her up

"You bastard!"

Sanji snarled. Making the man laugh harder

"you lot will never get the one piece! I bet you haven't even been to the Lyrial islands so she and her mate can get training! "

Luffy glared

"SO WHAT! I"M GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!"

The man smirked

"I'm guessing your the captain and mate...a word of advice your lyrialias will feel your bumps and bruises ten times worse if she doesn't know how to control it...What victoria experienced was because she had her guard down."

Luffy hesitated and looked to robin who nodded agreeing with the other captain.

"it seems this girl set up a mighty powerful barrier so we can't get through...so we will leave you be for now."

The evil man grinned as the woman spit at the ship. They sailed away leaving the bewildered crew who looked to luffy whos hair covered his face he looked up smiling

"Guess we go to the Lyrial islands! Shi shi shi"

Sanji left the recuperating nami and kicked luffy in the head.

"We all best be off to bed then ill navigate a course to the islands for tomorrow"

Nami said cautiously feeling bad about everything that had happened wishing she could just forget. Everyone nodded in agreement and luffy went to his new room noticing cole next to his moms form on the floor

"PA! She wont get up!"

Luffy knowing it prolly had something to do with when that man touched the barrier picked her up and set her on the bed.

"She'll be fine!"

Luffy said smiling he stretched his arm and pulled cole over to the bed too, remembering the times ace used to do this to reassure him

"To prove it you can stay with us tonight!"

Luffy slipped under the covers and felt Lyria latch onto his arm and felt cole move in next to him smiling he blew out the bed side candle leaving only darkness and warmth.

Well thats chapter seven! I know it gets lame and mushy :( I love that stuff though 3


	8. Lyrial islands and a mean old lady

ok so heres chapter 8 i know it gets cheesy and fantasy like and the song in this chapter isn't very good but i have seen some wierd ass fan fics out there so lets not beat up on me k? i don't own any one piece characters just my own! and i don't have a beta but what ever i hope you enjoy!

* * *

One piece

Tale of the Lyrialias

Chapter 8

Their course was to the Lyrial Islands which conveniently robin had found a map in one of the books and the three days it took to get there gave way to nothing exciting. Luffy and Lyria seemed happy as can be too. They seemed to always be together playing games with ussop, chopper and cole. They were so alike. Lyria hadn't had this much fun ever she felt changed... maybe it was because of the mate situation but she had never felt like this when she had a home she had just cleaned and hid from her dad. She felt so free. Lyria saw the island first.

"OH LUFFY!!!!!!!"

She yelled from the crows nest. He streched his arms and rocketed up to her landing on top of her.

"Yes!!!!???"

He said giggling. She swatted at his chest

"Dammit Luffy what did I tell you!"

she mock glared at him. He laughed harder and stood up

"What is it Lyrie"

She rolled her eyes and stood up

"The island is in site"

she said putting her hands over her ears as he turned around toward the head of the ship and let out a scream. Noticing he was done yelling she tapped him on the shoulder and right as he turned around she kissed him soundly on the lips and hugged him.

"Thanks Luffy, sorry for all this trouble..."

He hugged her tighter

"Don't worry it's not trouble it's just another adventure!"

She pulled back and smiled at him and leaned her forhead against his

"alright you love birds get down hear and prepare to dock!"

Zoro shouted up at them. Lyria let out a sigh

"First mate has spoken thats our que"

Luffy just laughed and wrapped a hand around her waste.

"Luffy!!!!"

She shouted just as he jumped off the side of the crows nest and landed on the deck. Ussop ran up to them

"We are already on the shore Zoro already put the anchor I am getting a case of i-can't-enter-this-island illness!!"

Chopper and cole ran up and wrapped their hooves and arms around luffy's legs crying

"Ussops going to die!"

Lyria rolled her eyes

"No he's not he has to become a brave man of the sea, isn't that right Ussop?"

That made him sit up and put a fist over his heart

"i'm miraculously cured!"

Their eyes lit up in amazement. Luffy grabbed her hand and dragged her off the boat and toward the town. Leaving behind the sunny

"Why are we running Luffy!"

Luffy looked back at her holding his hat to make sure it didn't fall off

"I want to meet our guide or whatever and find meat!"

She shook her head 'why am I not surprised.' ?She looked behind and saw the rest of the crew trying to keep up. She was about to tell him to hold on but they had already reached the town. They were all tipi like homes... made of straw. Only when they seemed to be in the middle of the town did luffy stop and let out a huge yell

"WE NEED lYRIALIAS TRAINING!!!!!!!!"

Lyrie smacked her head in exasperation. She looked up noticing a little old hag walking up to them with her cane. She stopped in front of luffy and looked up at him and did the last thing the couple ever expected her to do. "wham!" the cane connected with the rubber mans head.

"You youngins these days! No tact! Non at all! I swear if there wasn't a pact between this tribe and the Lyrialias then i'd Beat you all to death with my cane!"

Luffy pouted and rubbed his head. The crew was standing behind them laughing. Lyrie stepped in front of luffy while holding her head too. Bowing to the old lady

"I'm sorry for the lack of Luffy's tact Please take pity on him."

The old lady let out a sigh and shook her headquarter

"Alright I'll take you both on"

People came streaming out of their tents all talking and whispering excitedly. Nami tapped a man next to her putting on her charm.

"Hey mr. whats all the excitement about?"

He looked at her.

"Old lady takyaki trained gold roger and his Lyrialias!" she hasn't chose any other couples who have come here! We were all waiting for you since yall are the last pair of the new age to show up. Theres a contest between the trained and the people who train you."

Luffy smiled

"Takoyaki!?"

Lyrie rolled her eyes a smiled a little and playfully hit him

"stop thinking about your stomach he said takyaki! Not takoyaki!"

Luffy blushed a little and rubbed his head

"shishishi!"

takyaki coughed and motioned to them

"Please follow me the other masters and trainees are waiting we can't start the feast till your all together. Your friends will be fine the log pose sets in two weeks time."

they both waved goodbye to their friends sanji held cole back.

Lyrie sighed sadly and nodded at him. Following the old lady the made it to a clearing with tables where they saw all the rookies with their partners. Eustass kid sat with his arm around a snearing black haired woman with strait hair and clothes that should be banned in five countries.

The evil like vibe coming off this woman made Lyrie hide behind Luffy who was half an inch taller. She gave an evil smile. Lyrie looked over to the next man capone bege had his arm around a busty blonde who had no emotions on her face.

She looked empty... Lyrie shivered 'at least this one isn't as scary as the first girl...' Basil Hawkins sat with a brown haired gypsy type of woman with a purple veil the vibe Lyrie got from her was sort of like a mysterious vibe/kind vibe.

The gypsy smiled kindly toward her Lyrie grabbed luffys arm and nodded at her. The man next him had a leopard like hat she guessed him to be Trafalgar law he was sitting next to a woman with spiky purple hair tank top and jeans. She seemed nice enough at least.

Next was a woman who had her arms crossed with a man who sat next to her asleep he was a dark man who had dark hair down to his ears. Handsome but nowhere near how cute she thought luffy was. There was a woman at the front of the table who seemed to be in her 40's. said woman stood

"Those of you worthy of having a lyrialias are here today and have made it here. Teachers who have chosen you please step forward."

Luffy tugged Lyrie over to an open seat watching as 6"teachers" including Takyaki went to the front the person who had been speaking had their eyebrows raised a little

"Takyaki you are the last person I expected to be up here...i guess we will start with you then."

The old lady just shrugged.

"I have chosen to train The straw hat boy and the princess Lryria"

the othe Lyrialias gasped. The first lyrialias mentioned snorted

"That cowardly girl is the princess? Yeah right! Like anyone would believe that!."

Lyria glared and came out from behind luffy.

"Yeah!?i don't know about this princess crap but at least I don't judge people by their appearances! And at least I have some manners!"

Luffy gave a laugh

"Yup! Lyrie is amazing!"

She calmed down a little when luffy put a hand on her shoulder. She sat back down still glaring at the woman.

"She is the princess I assure you I wouldn't train just any random pair. To prove it how about a song eh?"

The old lady smiled wickedly.

"huh?"

Lyrie asked. The old woman just smiled mysteriously.

"Her mate has sung to her and only the princess has that power am I right? So if she is the princess straw hat should reply in song am I right? So since you doubt me then I say we test eh?"

Lyrie stood up

"I don't think this is a good Ide-"

Luffy cut her off by jumping up and down/ The dubbed princess rolled her eyes.

"alright since luffy wants to...i guess we can try."

The old lady nodded.

"Now concentrate girl. Concentrate on what you feel in your heart and hold the boys hand"

taking hold of luffys hand she concentrated. he stood next her. She felt something move inside her.

"Thats it girl think about your life or past loves and put it all together the song doesn't have to make sense of the situation just feel it."

The sound of music mysteriously filled the air some instruments they had never heard looked down shyly

_I've always been the kind of girl_  
_That hid my face_  
_So afraid to tell the world_  
_What I've got to say_  
_But I have this dream_  
_Right inside of me_  
_I'm gonna let it show, it's time_  
_To let you know_  
_To let you know_

she looked up and smiled lightly and started swaying a little to the beat. Luffy looked at her then too the astonished faces and laughed a little only to be hit on the head by the evil cane. The look on takyakis face seemed to say concentrate and listen to Lyrie he closed his eyes knowing his instincts would tell him the right moment and what to do

_This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life_  
_Where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

This was it! Luffy felt something click and opened his mouth.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

They look toward each other smiling it felt like she could feel everything and he could feel it too all the pent up feelings of her past he felt as if they were his own. And as cheesy as it sounded they were glad to have found eachother.

_This is real, this is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now_  
_Gonna let the light, shine on me_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

He couldn't seem to stop singing what she needed to hear and what he felt he felt content and like he had just one a great battle.

_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me (this is me)_  
_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
_Now I've found, who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I want to be_  
_This is me_

she laid her forehead against his and closed her eyes taking in everything about him and treasuring this moment of contented bliss. The mood was interrupted by a snort.

"Whatever."

The black haird creepy girl said.

"Now now delilah it's best to keep your mouth shut it makes you seem more intelligent when you don't open it."

Gypsy girl said smiling a little mysteriously

"can it matilda your mysterious act isn't fooling anyone! We all know your just poor scum!"

The busty blonde said

"Oh really luna? Maybe I should just use my chest to get out of tough situations right?"

Luna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms pouting. The brown haired man snorted.

"Like you one to talk brian we all know you use your good looks to get out of tough situations!"

The spiky haired girl rolled her eyes

"If it helps I think your all idiots.

Delilah sneered at her

"And what would you know lily think your cooler than us cause you purple hair"

Lily laughed

"That has to be the lamest come back I have ever heard!"

The forty year old lady coughed

"Now that we have established shes a princess and that takyaki has good reason to train them lets get back to the business at hand. Trainers will now step forward and state who they are training and what they are training them in. Trainer for eustass kid."

A middle aged man stepped forward he looked young and had piercings.

"I Lore shall be training them in the regular Lyrialias ways and the craft of the elements as is my specialty."

the woman nodded

"Next!"

Lore stepped back and took his place with kid and delilah. An up stepped a woman who looked to be 30

"I Pippi will be training basil and matilda in the ways of the lyrialias and in the craft of seeing."

Noddingin acceptance she let pippi stand with her trainees.

"next?"

A man stood he seemed very old and wise

"I tram shall train trafalger and Lily in the way of the lyrialias and in the craft of medicine and metal."

The woman looked skeptical but nodded her agreement. The next person to step forward was and ugly fat woman who didn't look her age but looked older than her age.

"and you laural?"

The fat woman nodded

"i will train capone and luna in the ways of the lyrial and of buisness"

she said buisness crudely making the listeners not even wanting to know hwat she meant by buisness...

"And lastly? George?"

george was a tall man maybe in his late 30s

"Yes I will be teaching the woman pirate and her mate in the ways of the lyrialias and in the practice of carpentry."

Nodding her consent she looked to takyaki

"And you old lady?"

Takyaki stepped forward

"I shall be training the strawhat and the princess in the ways of the lyrialias and in the ways of sorcery."

The 40 year olds eyes narrowed

"what are you trying to pull you old hag...you know its forbidden."

Takyaki grinned slyly

"Yes it is forbidden but I know I can trust my trainee lyrialias to use it wisely neh? And she has the power. Her being a princess wasn't the only reason I selected to train her. Shes my new project and everyone knows if I don't have my project this village would be in ruins. So what do you say?"

Knowing she was stuck she waved them off

"alright off with all of yas! Be back in 6 days for the tournament! And not a day later!"

Everyone nodded and followed their trainers.

"Miss your going to teach me sorcery? That doesn't even exist!"

Takyaki just laughed evily.

"You'll see child you'll see"

* * *

also song is called this is me by demi with the jonas brothers (camp rock) i know pretty lame but i couldn't find the lyrics for a good song /3

so ok I let my imagination get carried away /3 if you hate it I can't help that!! please leave love and helpful reviews I don't have a beta so it is prolly awful! Sorry im so cheesy /3


	9. of fire balls and spirit portals

So on a quick note...it took me awhile to update cause I have been distracted and forgot what I wrote. i just looked over the story again and reading back on some of it I feelits not good enough and I feel like I didnt try hard enough and aparrently didnt think so...from here on im hoping to make it better and less of the lame like tendencies...ok? lol another note...i dont own onepiece and im sorry for all the cheesey fluffy weirdness it is one of my first fics...

One piece

tale of the Lyrialias

Chapter 9

'she's completely insane' Thought Lyria as she dodged a stray fireball 'did sorcery even exist in this world? Whats this old lady thinking' Lyrie flattened herself to the ground hoping the next fireball missed her but alas it was not to be she rolled to the left and looked to the impact the beastly fire made in the ground sighing in relief that only her hair was singed. Hearing Luffy laugh she glared over at him.

"hardy har har Not all of us have the luxury of being strong since birth Luffy"

It just made him laugh harder. A cane knocked him senseless and for once she admired the old lady

"you just wait boy till I get to your training, you wont be laughing then I assure you. Being a lyrialias isn't just sunshine singing and rainbows! You have to have skill which this stupid girl is obviously lacking though she is strong I will give her that! And shes naturally adept at tuning into her voice but her reaction times are slow."

Lyrie pouted

"i'll have you know old lady that I wasn't brought up to have bad reaction time! Where I was I had to have many skills!"

the old lady's eyes narrowed and Luffy looked curious

"oh yeah girly? And tell me more about this place you come from like the technology you always have avoided it when I bring it up but you wont now so talk missy or ill swat you with my cane and paralyze you!"

Lyrie all ready frustrated and sick and tired of trying to avoid this soon to be highly convusing conversation sighed angrily

"for one we had public restrooms and more land than ocean and the seas weren't named so simple! I dont know all of them because I didnt go to school but I know about the atlantic and pacific oceans. And our countries were closer together to! We deffinately didn't have pirates either!"

takyaki looked even more thoughtful

"what happened before you landed here"

Luffy had never heard this story so naturally he was curious as well. Lyria tipped her head thoughtful like and walked over to where luffy and takyaki were sitting and sat down

"Well I had just finished reading cole this story and then all of a sudden the world was shaking and winds were all over the place and then a portal opened up..."

Takyaki nodded

"i see..."

Lyrie looked agitatedly at her and rolled her eyes

"see what?"

Takyaki stood up

"you girly were transported from the past...the void century to be exact..."

Luffys eyes widened

"NANI!"

The cane met his head

"you listen well boy and listen good no telling anyone but your crew ya hear?"

Lyria looked up at the old haag

"how is that possible you said I was some princess or something!"

Takyaki nodded

"A man who ate the portal portal fruit kidnapped and sent you to the past and the portal was to bring you back if you were in any peril"

Shocking both of them Lyria stood up

"DANGER? I lived with that evil man my whole life I have been in danger my whole LIFE! Danger? Why didnt it take me away!"

Takyaki turned to her with a serious exprestion

"and what of cole? And being who you are today?"

Realization hit her...'i f I wasnt with that man for so long I never would have found cole and saved him from his uncle he would still be there now...'

Sighing defeatedly she nodded

"your right..."

Takyaki smiled cockily

"and dont you forget it I always am!"

Luffy and Lyria sweatdropped.

"alright you lazy kids lets train some more there are only three days left till the contest!"

They both looked at eachother and smiled standing up they looked to the old lady who nodded

"Alright im going to teach Lyria how to find her spirit. Or how to summon one ofcourse she will have a main spirit and others she can randomly call. You on the other hand boy, will be taught how to lessen the damge you receive as to not put Lyria in danger! You cant be clumsy she takes most of your pain got that boy?"

Luffy nodded with a serious face showing he understood then smiled

"when can I have meat?"

Takyaki scowled and hit him with her cane making him drop to the floor and rub his injured head whilst pouting.

"Now listen close boy there is no time for meat right now!"

Luffys eyes widened making Lyrie giggle she as silenced by a glare from their teacher.

"Lyria concetrate and meditate clear your mind and find your power source after that focus on what type of spirit you want. Luffy I will throw fire at you you must not be hit at all."

Lyria threw a confused face at the teacher

"How am I supposed to find my power source?"

the old lady just smiled and dragged luffy away by his ear. Lyria groweld 'what a pain in the ass! How am I supposed to figure this out?' she sighed and sat down looking around. 'meditate and clear your mind she says...obviously thats easier said than done...ok first things first...meditate and clear my mind she told me to find my power source...

so I guess just concentrate on what I feel when I use my powers.' she closed her eyes and took deep breathes to calm her self. She brought the same feeling of when she used her power the first time and delved deeper into herself...'ok my power source find my power source...'  
light caught her eye ' there!' A yellow orange ball apeared in her mind what shocked her the most was to see strands going through her whole body.

'now think of what I need...well I dont need anything but to practice so maybe summon a practice spirit?' she felt a tug and let the tug lift her right hand. She noticed strands of energy flowing from her to a portal type thing. A voice rang in her ears

"what human dares open this portal?"

She gulped down her fear takyaki had told her a day before she had to make a contract.

"I am Lyria moon of the Lyrialial tribe I have called upon thee for a contract with a spirit whom best suits me."

She felt whatever this thing was examining her

"Yes I deem you worthy the word you use to summon your spirit is whatever word you like most."

She nodded in acceptance

"Very well youngling"

The voice dissapeared leaving her sitting where she had been.'This adventure is getting more and more cliché...'

Alright its really short but blah hope you at least liked it? 3


End file.
